Enchanted by the Lion
by Howlhardt
Summary: An Overwatch/Dungeons and Dragons crossover about a male Wizard stumbling and traveling with a massive Fighter named Reinhardt, and the two slowly fall in love.
1. Goblin Gonna Be Alright

Three bright missile-like objects shot out from the long, cinder wand, darting towards a group of goblins dressed in leather armor, connecting with two, and only scratching the cheek of the third.

The one holding the wand was a figure in a forest green cloak, their hood had been thrown off to reveal a man of reddish hued skin. His long, icy blue hair wiped around his face as the effects of the force of his magic slowly began to subside, but his eyes burned a bright period color, staring intensely into the eyes of his enemies, who were a small band of goblin bandits, and two wolves.

"I told you before, and I WILL tell you again; GIVE ME THE GOLD YOU STOLE FROM THE MERCHANT... **NOW**!"

The Goblins, who before he had fired his spell, had simply laughed in the face of this young man, who had decided to come alone from a request on a bounty board to help an older man from losing everything.

Now the remaining four Goblins weren't going to take this man lightly anymore, charging at him with knives and flails at the ready.

But the young man was fast, jumping over their heads, and aiming his wand once more to fire a wave of electricity at them, connecting with every single one, and even killing one of the wolves. The man tucked his wand away once he landed, and pulled out a knife, throwing it at one of the Goblins, digging deep into one of the eyes, before it convulsed and fell to the ground.

"How the hell is one man defeating us so easily?!" The largest of the three remaining Goblins shouted, which the man could only assume they were the leader, "KILL HIM!"

A Goblin swung his flail while the man ducked, sailing only inches above his head, and clanging against the stone wall of the cave. The other had taking the opportunity of the enemy being distracted, as swung his knife towards his side, which had connected, and made the man cry out in pain. But the man still lifted his leg, and kicked away his attacker, stumbling backwards while holding his side.

"You should be better aware of your surroundings, little piglet!"

The man swung around to spot the leader towering over him, his short sword lunging down upon the man, knowing there wouldn't be enough time to dodge such a sudden move.

But instead, a massive hammer slammed against him, sending the leader flying against the wall, and hearing the sound of snapping bones, before the leader crumpled to the floor, dead.

"Oi! He has reinforcements!" The remaining members cried, turning to run deeper into the cave

But the now injured man held his hand up, and a searing hot ball of fire spat out from him, and exploded on the last of the bandits. They screamed as their flesh burned, and finally coiled and moved no more.

The wizard dropped his hand, losing enough blood to make the world around him a bit hazy, but hearing the sound of clanking metal against the stone floor, a massive hand held out before him.

"I heard the commotion from outside the cave as I was traveling. It was a good thing that I came, or you would have been dead!"

A giant grin was painted on the face of a massive man with long, flowing golden hair, and beautiful sky blue eyes. A small goatee was the only facial hair he had.

"T-Thanks..." the wizard replied, coughing a bit of blood from his mouth, before taking the giant man's enormous hand, though staggering a bit as the knight lifted him to his feet

"Do you think you're going to be ok...?" the man asked, genuine concern forced the smile away

"I... Think so... but I hate to inconvenience you, but do you think you could help patch me up? I didn't bring enough supplies to make it back into town. I thought I'd be able to come out of this scott-free, but I guess that's being a bit too confident, I suppose."

"A magic user like yourself shouldn't ever be taking on that many enemies alone in the first place, Mein Freund."

"I normally can handle myself just fine, but there were a bit more than I had anticipated."

The giant man held the wizard steady.

"The name is Reinhardt, and I would be happy to help you out."

"Dextrin, and I'm a Wizard, by the way."

"There are so many different kinds of magic users, it gets a bit blurred together sometimes."

Dextrin laughed.

"Alright, that's fair."


	2. The Lion Isn't an Unbreakable Rock

"Thank you SO much for returning the money for us! As a reward, we'll give you as much food as you need in your travels, kind sir!" The young shopkeeper nearly sang, grabbing handfuls of food, and shoving them into a bag

Dextrin, a little worse for wear, but smiled genuinely.

"I really appreciate this, ma'am. And it was a pleasure to help."

As the shopkeeper diligently worked, the giant knight looked around the little market, sticking out like a sore thumb against all the people passing by, several couldn't help but stare at this massive man, which Reinhardt simply smiled and waved at those he noticed staring, and the gawkers would turn around, and continue on their way.

Dextrin noticed the attention he was getting, frowning a bit.

"I can imagine this is a probably a common thing that happens to you, right?" the dark skinned man asked

Reinhardt simply looked down at the man he had saved several hours previously, a small sigh escaped his lips.

"When you're as large as I am, there's a lot you can't do, hiding in a crowd, or going into most buildings are two of my least favorite ones."

Dextrin raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem like a man who would want to hide, but it must be terrible trying to relax outside a campsite..."

"Most of the time, I end up having to sleep in the stables of an inn, if I don't feel like camping. Only once did I ever get to sleep in a real bed... But at least they knock down the price that they'll normally charge for regular patrons!"

The icy blue haired man sighed sadly.

"Still... Doesn't that bother you...? Being treated differently than others...?"

The giant's sapphire eyes locked with the wizard's, then pat him on the shoulder carefully.

"I think she's done."

Nearly forgetting about the shopkeeper, she presented the large bag of food to her hero.

"I heard you two talking... Do you two need a place to stay...?"

Dextrin was about to protest, but the large blonde smirked inquisitively.

"Do you have a suggestion, das Fräulein?" he asked

She nodded innocently.

"My uncle owns the nearby inn! The Mystic Lion! If you'd like, I could see about getting you two a room at a discount! I'll bet there's even a place for you to stay, good sir!" she replied

"Oh, we're not-" Dextrin was about to protest, but Reinhardt stepped in

"That would lovely, das Fräulein! Danke!"

She giggled, as she left her husband in charge, and dashed out the door.

"Uh... S... Should we follow...?" the little magic user asked awkwardly

"Forgive me, Mein Freund, but I wasn't entirely thinking before I spoke. I hope you wouldn't mind sharing a room for a night with a stranger..."

Dextrin fell silent for a moment, before sighing and nodding.

"You DID just save my life... And helped me into town..."

"Great! I appreciate this greatly!"

The wizard couldn't help but chuckle at this soft, sweet, but confident man. He'd only just met him, yet he honestly didn't mind having the large man around... So far, at least...

They slowly made their way out of the market, and towards the inn the young woman had referred to, even bumping into her on the way over, and she reassured them of their arrangements, before she left to return to work. The two waved to the kind woman, before reaching their destination, paying for their room, and settled into it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get a room for just you, Reinhardt. Guess we're going to have to share this one together..."

The large man laughed jovially.

"I do not mind at all! I am more sorry for yourself, since I invited myself to this place!"

Dextrin smiled.

"It's alright. I admit that I haven't had a companion on any of my travels, even just a temporary one, so I honestly don't mind at all! I hope you don't mind if I lay down a spell or two in the room, however."

The blonde haired man scratched his chin, thinking deeply, before turning his gaze back on the man, and nodding.

"This is YOUR room, not mine, so that is only fair. After all; you barely know me anyway... I doubt you would trust a complete stranger after only just meeting them today..." he stated as he began to remove his armor

The wizard felt bad, but he was right: traveling in this day and age was dangerous, and it was so easy for someone to get mugged or robbed, sometimes even by those you know.

"Before you lay those down, however, we HAVE to look at those wounds! You look like a complete mess from that fight!"

"Reinhardt, wa-!" the wizard began to protest, before the massive beast of a man was hovering over him without any armor, bandages and a vial of what was probably a police of healing in one hand, as the large man forced his roommate to sit down

"Take your shirt off! We should have treated it at the cave, but-!"

Dextrin groaned annoyingly, crossing his arms.

"I can take care of myself, thank you! Besides, I cauterized the wound, so I should be ok!"

"Nonsense! Take your cloak off, or I will do it myself!"

Peridot eyes grew wide, and his face flushed, as he finally admitted defeat, and removed enough of his clothes to reveal the poorly cauterized wound. Sure, it wasn't bleeding, but it definitely still needed medical attention.

"THERE! What that so hard?!" the knight huffed, setting his supplies onto the nightstand, grabbing a cloth from his pack, and began to work, a slight bit of irritation in his actions

Why was Reinhardt so agitated?! Shouldn't _I_ be the one who's upset, not the other way around?! Dextrin couldn't help but think as the large man worked, hissing from the sting of the medicine working

But he gave up trying to fight the strong man as he worked, making it seem like Dextrin was light as a feather, but slowly the man began to calm down by the time he had expertly finished his task, smiling with satisfaction at his handiwork.

"... Reinhardt, why were you so persistent in bandaging me up...? You... You barely know who I am..."

The normally lively and loud individual fell silent, even dropping both his gaze and his hands from his companion.

"... Because you were hurt, and if you didn't take care of that soon... You probably could have died..."

A feeling of tension and depression seem to slap again the massive man, and Dextrin realized this, biting his lip.

"Reinhardt, I-!"

The giant lifted his hand to the wizard, stopping him in mid sentence.

"...Maybe one day, I will be willing to share my story with you. But for now, I am not ready, and I understand you never meant to hurt me with your questions. I will be fine, Mein Freund."

The young mage simply looked at the now hurt man as he turned away from his roommate, arranging his things for bed.

"... You need sleep. Lay down your spells, and please... Get some shut eye..."

Dextrin hesitated, but he nodded, getting to work on the necessary spells he would need to place.

"... Reinhardt, I'm still sorry for being inconsiderate of your feelings."

The mountain of a man didn't even bother looking over as he climbed into bed.

"It really is ok. Gute Nacht, Mein Freund."

„...Good night, Reinhardt..."


	3. Maybe We Could Travel Together?

In the morning, Dextrin was the first to wake, checking his bags and the hallway to see if anyone had touched his stuff.

But no spell had been activated, but the only movement that had been going on was messy sheets and loud snoring coming from the giant man.

With a sigh, Dextrin began working, removing his spells, and began getting dressed for the day, as the giant began to stir, swearing through his groggy eyes that he saw something move and flash, before spotting the wizard finishing up getting dressed.

"W... What were you doing...?" he asked, wondering if the strange movements and flashing was either him being half asleep... Or something more dangerous...

"Reinhardt! You scared me! Sorry, I was finishing removing the spells, and then started getting dressed! Did I wake you?"

The curious blonde could hear in his new friend's voice that he was hiding something... but it wasn't his place to ask.

"Not at all." he lied, "I was getting up anyway."

"Forgive me for noticing, but you... You look like you had a rough night... Are you sure you're going to be ok...?"

The large man smiled.

"I will be fine, Mein Freund. Just dreaming was all."

Dextrin threw on his bag on his shoulder, the handle crossing before his chest.

"What does that mean anyway? Mine... Uh..."

"Mein Freund. It means 'my friend'. It's the male version of it, anyway."

"Oh! Is it from your homeland? Where did you come from?"

"The north, though I barely remember what it looks like."

Reinhardt slowly began throwing on his own clothes as they talked.

"I don't think I've been up that way quite yet, but if I head that way, I would love you to show me around!"

The knight rose from his bed, and stood before the little man. Dextrin couldn't help but be a little intimidated and shy from this massive, handsome man, blushing as he approached.

"Why not continue to travel together? Neither of us have a set destination, and we both don't exactly have any company. Besides, it's safer to travel in numbers, and both of us are experienced fighters, so we stand a better chance together."

The wizard HAD thought about that in his sleep, but wasn't sure if he could fully trust this man JUST yet.

"Uh... I... I'm honestly not sure right now, Reinhardt... I mean, I've never traveled with anyone else before, so..."

There was a lot to consider with having a traveling companion, instead of hoofing it all alone, which the fighter did bring up so valid points.

"Tell you what, let me do some shopping in the marketplace, and I'll give you an answer before the sun is at it's highest."

"Where would we meet, exactly?"

The magic man shrugged.

"What about that shop where we dropped off the request from? The same one that got us this room?"

"That sounds fair to me, Mein Freund! I have a few things to grab anyway, and I wanted to look at the bounty board anyway!"

"Excellent! I'm going downstairs for breakfast first, and then I'll head out, ok?"

Rein strapped in the last part of his armor, his stuff in his hands.

"Mind if I join you?"

It was obvious that he REALLY didn't want to be alone right now, and it was clear to Dextrin that he might not get a lot of alone time today.

"I guess...? But I would like to at least do my own shopping..."

"Of course! I just wanted to enjoy a nice breakfast together before you left! I... Never mind..."

His smile was huge, but this man wasn't good at hiding his more negative emotions...

"Ok! Ok! You win! I would love you to join, Reinhardt."

His smile softened, patting the wizard on the back, nearly making the man fall from the force, even if it wasn't mean to harm.

"Great! I look forward to it!"

The wizard turned away from the man, chuckling from how adorable this man could honestly be sometimes...

. . .

Shuffling around the marketplace, the little magic user gave a sigh of relief.

' _For a moment there, I was worried he saw... Well..._ "

He breathed heavily.

' _It's going to be more difficult with having someone else along the road... but..._ '

He could see the massive man towering over the crowd, his destination looked as if he was heading to the armorer.

' _But it sure would be a lot less lonely on the road... And he doesn't seem to enjoy being alone either... Maybe we could come to some kind of compromise? I don't know... But a part of me thinks if I let him go on his own, I might not ever see the guy again, and he's honestly been the kindest and sweetest person I've met along my travels._ '

Dextrin nodded, dropping a fist into his cupped hand.

' _I think I've made my decision, but at the very least, I need to finish up my shopping. Hopefully, I can find a few new books that could help both of us out._ '

Making his way to the bookstore, the wizard heard a scream from near the direction he spotted his new friend heading.

' _Oh no... REINHARDT!_ '

He dashed into the direction, hoping his giant friend was ok.


End file.
